The overall goal of the Systems Biology Core (Core B) is to provide experience, training and facilities for high-throughput measurements, together with expertise in bioinformatics and systems analysis in order to help the project investigators of the PPG to generate and test new hypotheses on systems-level mechanisms of short- and long-term hypoxia tolerance and susceptibility. Specifically, Core B will provide expertise and resources to: (a) acquire and analyze high-throughput data in humans, mice and flies on gene expression and genetic sequence variations in the context of hypoxia and the signaling pathways of interest; (b)acquire and analyze metabolic profiles and activity under normal and hypoxic conditions by NMR metabolomics, metabolic network reconstruction, and computational modeling;(c) to perform specific phenotypic measurements in flies and mice and develop computational models of physiological dynamics; and (d) deployment and curation of a physiological database and a web site and web-based tools for timely dissemination of data and findings. Core B will bring expertise in microarrays and pathway analysis, metabolic biochemistry and metabolomics, bioengineering and systems biology to work with all three projects and Core C in a variety of measurements and data analysis. In addition. Core B will be responsible for the web-based deployment and maintenance of data dissemination resources for the program project.